


Ride - Adam Sackler.

by DARLINGDRIVER



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Girls (TV), adam sackler - Fandom
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Adam Driver Smut, Adam Sackler - Freeform, Adam Sackler Likes Thigh Riding, Adam Sackler Likes To Edge You, Dom Adam Sackler, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Girls (hbo) - Freeform, HBO Girls - Freeform, Hand & Finger Kink, Vaginal Fingering, thigh kink, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DARLINGDRIVER/pseuds/DARLINGDRIVER
Summary: When Adam catches you staring at his strong thighs, a smirk grows on his face and an idea pops up in his head.
Relationships: Adam Driver & Reader, Adam Driver & You, Adam Driver/You, Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Original Character(s), Adam Sackler/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Ride - Adam Sackler.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't written in forever on here, Wattpad be taking up all my energy. Anyway, enjoy some good ol' Sackler smut, y'all know he's my favorite.

It was just another normal day in New York, and you and Adam had just been up to the usual schedule. 

Ever since he started doing theater a few months back, he'd been reading scripts left and right and you didn't think you ever saw him without some script or prompt book in his hand. You knew his passion for theater meant a lot to him, but it also took up a lot of his time, and you seemingly saw less and less of your boyfriend during the day.

Being that, it also meant Adam was more distracted, meaning little to no sex. With his busy schedule he often opted to jerking off quickly and getting the job done so he could focus back on his work. He had left you needier then ever, and now that he finally had a day off, your ache for him got the better of you.

You couldn't help but bite your lip anxiously, swaying your pressed knees side to side ever so slightly as you look over at Adam, who sat on the couch, in nothing but boxers and a olive green t-shirt with a script in his left hand.

You couldn't help but stare at him, he just looked _so_ good. His long hair was slightly tussled, a five o'clock shadow growing in. You watched the honey amber in his eyes scan back and forth as he indulged in his script, lips trembling from time to time as he would sound out words or mutter them to himself quietly.

You loved watching the way he would shift his body ever so slightly, chest rising and falling so softly. For such a big and intimidating man, he really was a gentle giant (when he wasn't mad of course). You loved the way he looked now, relaxed in calm his black boxers and t-shirt, not a care in the world.

Most of all, you loved the way his boxers left enough to the imagination to get riled up across from him in the living room chair. As your eyes trailed down slowly but surely, you swore you were practically watering at the mouth with how good his thighs looked.

You always had a fascination with them. You loved how _big_ they were, the pound of flesh coaxed in muscles from top to bottom. You loved the way they tensed when he would cum onto your chest or deep inside you, or how they'd flex when he'd pick up something heavy or run.

A huge grin grows on your face when you start to think of a million scenarios where his thighs would be between your legs, his lips whispering sweet degradation into your ear, telling you just how bad of a girl you were. Deep in your thoughts, you hadn't realized he caught you checking him out.

"You're staring, kid." he murmurs, a hint of a smirk curling at his top lip.

You're eyes snap up to meet his gaze, cheeks turning red as crimson. There was no denying it, and your now soaked panties proved it. You press your lips into a thin line, looking away. "Sorry." you murmur.

By the heat on your face and the way you were looking at him, Adam knew exactly what you wanted. He knew what you were thinking when you were staring at his thighs like that, teeth lustfully nibbling on your lip as your breath quickened. 

He slowly sets his script down on the cushion beside him, looking down at you. He slowly spread his thighs a little further, urging you over with his hand. "Come here." he says, his eyes scanning you.

"What?" you ask, eyebrows raising. You were definitely caught now. 

You watch his eyes grow a little darker, face falling blank. "Don't make me say it again, you heard me the first time." he says, voice now significantly deeper, lust dripping off of it like ambrosia. 

You swallow the lump in your throat, realizing what he meant. You slowly stand from the chair you were sitting in, taking teasingly slow steps towards him, his big frame watching you from the couch.

When you finally meet his position, you simply stood over him, your bare knees brushing against the insides of his thighs. You couldn't help but look at the meaty flesh again, swallowing back anything embarrassing you were thinking. 

Adam took in your state, catching every little thigh clench and look you gave him, surely growing wetter by the minute. He couldn't even remember the last time he did this with you, fucking the shit out of you until you couldn't say his name anymore. He knew it had been too long though, and his stiffening cock needed attending to. 

"take off your shirt." he demands, sitting a little straighter to get a good view.

You nod slowly, reaching your arms around your waist to peel off the skimpy white fabric of your t-shirt. You shiver slightly when the cool air hits your bra-less breasts, the coral pink of your nipples turning into stiff buds under arousal. 

You hear Adam swallow back a groan, wetting his lips. His fingers dug into his thighs slightly as he struggled to hold himself back from pouncing on you that very moment.

Once the fabric of your shirt pools by your feet on the floor, he nods silently towards your little shorts and black panties. You obey him again, fingers hooking at the waistband as you slide them down your thighs and step out of them when they hit the floor.

He sighs sharply when he noticed the slick that had collected between your thighs, pussy lips swollen and clit aching for his touch. He makes a small pout, looking up at you. "Is my little girl all worked up for me?" he teases.

You eagerly nod, practically blacking out at the idea of him touching you. You slowly trail your eyes from his chest, down to his stiffening cock, and then finally his thighs again. Adam notices, finally snapping and yanking you down by your waist onto his thigh.

You let out a small yelp, gripping at his strong arms as he sits you down directly on his thick thigh. You let out a small mewl as your clit crashes with his leg, a shock of pleasure sending through you. He grins at that, shaking his head.

"Is _this_ what you wanted? to ride daddys big thigh, to ride his thigh and get yourself off like a pathetic, needy, slut?" he taunts, voice stern against your ear. 

Your eyes flutter shut at his words, his huge hands gripping your hips as he starts to grind you down on his thigh. You could feel your slick transfer on to his thigh, some getting onto his boxers as you work your hips forwards and back.

The pressure against your clit sent shocks of pleasure through you, your head falling onto his shoulder as you let out pathetic moans. You could hear his breathing get heavier with each hip movement, his cock hard as rock and leaking in his boxers now. 

"Oh, _just_ like that, you're such a _good_ fucking slut." he half-praises, his lips attacking your neck a moment after. He finds your pulse, sucking just over it and leaving a purple-pink love bite in his wake. 

You tangle your hands in his long raven hair, shamelessly grinding down on his gorgeous thigh as you bring yourself closer and closer to orgasm. It was deafening pleasure, colors dancing behind your eyes and mouth dry from gasping for air. 

It felt like all your little nerves were going off, a strong pressure slowly building in your chest. It was like your orgasm was pulling you more and more in, body tensing up and shuddering from how the pure pleasure felt like ecstasy in your veins.

" _nhmm-_ oh fuck, Adam, it...it feels- feels so f-fucking..fucking good." you whimper out, eyes shut and face screwed up in pleasure.

Adam held your chest close to his as he gripped at your hips, decorating your throat with bite marks and hickeys, not caring who would see it the next day. You belonged to him and he would make sure whatever man looked at you would know it. 

"Do you like riding my thigh like this, getting it all wet with your pussy? Do you like it?" he teases, peppering kisses along your jaw, down your throat, and eventually craning his head down to wrap his lips around the peachy bud of your nipple.

You throw your head back, letting out a small cry. " _hmphm!-_ Y-yes, i lo-love it, Oh Adam." you moan, your thighs clenching tightly around his one as you could feel yourself teetering over the edge.

You could hear the blood rushing in your ears, spine arched and thighs trembling. You had wanted to touch him for so long, and now, his thigh alone was bringing you towards your orgasm. It was almost pathetic how you were already so close to cumming and he wasn't even fucking you with his cock. 

Adam could tell you were close, your small fragile body practically falling apart as you bucked your hips wildly against his thigh, grinding your clit against him as he sucked on your nipple and teased it with his tongue. 

"Cum for me slut, cum on my thigh like the pathetic little slut you are. _Cum._ " he demands, bouncing his thigh to bring you closer to your orgasm.

His words were all you needed to tip over the edge, your head thrown back as you let out a string of moans and whimpers. Your orgasm hit you at full speed, your body twitching and trembling as you slummed against him in exhaustion. Your heart beat against your rib cage as a low pressure was released across your body, cunt spasming as you cummed on his thigh. 

"thank you, thankyou daddy, _hnmph,_ thank you." you stutter out, rambling at this point. Your body felt like TV static as you came down from your high, panting and gasping against his chest. He slowly released his hands from your hips, rubbing your back soothingly.

"You did such a good job, good girl." he murmurs softly, placing a kiss on the side of your head.

You eventually pull back, searching him. Your gaze falls on his hard cock, now tenting his boxers hard as rock, a wet spot of fabric over the head of his cock. You lick your lips, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Can i suck your cock now?" you ask softly, licking your lips seductively. 

He smirks. "You know me so well, kid." he says. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just a small thank you for supporting me and reading my work! If you have the time, feel free to leave a comment or some kudos, anything helps. Lot's of love!!!
> 
> Stay Safe,  
> Amelia.


End file.
